


My London Boys

by hiddlespeaches



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Benedict Cumberbatch, Developing Relationship, Dom Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied Relationships, Jealous Benedict Cumberbatch, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Love Triangles, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlespeaches/pseuds/hiddlespeaches
Summary: Meet Eliza Harley, a fashion designer and the girlfriend of Benedict Cumberbatch. Now Eliza and Ben had been invited to an award party where Ben invited his best friend Tom Hiddleston now unknown to Eliza, Ben had spoken to Tom about her, what will happen when Tom and Eliza finally meet?





	1. Loving You Is Gold.

The city of London in which everything was vibrant and alive, the sound of the cars and the buses racing to get home from work, the tube rattling underground along with people talking and running for their bus or train. For one girl all this hustle and bustle was nothing, she was going to an award party alongside her boyfriend.

Waiting for her taxi, Eliza stood outside waiting for her taxi until she felt it start to rain, "Typical fucking weather." She grumbled and started to text her boyfriend.

"Ben come to pick me up please, I need to pick up my dress. It is raining and my taxi is late. I will make it up to you. xx"

Eliza sent her message and hoped Ben would reply, putting her bag over her head to keep her hair from getting wet that was when she felt her phone vibrate.

"Of course darling, I am on my way. Oh there will be three of us tonight at the party, my friend Tom will be there xx"

Eliza smiled and messaged back as she did her taxi pulled up, "Miss Eliza Harley?" The driver spoke.

Seeing the driver, Eliza walked over to him, "You are late? I ordered you an hour ago and you were supposed to of turned up fifty minutes ago. Also, do not give me that about the London traffic. To bad my boyfriend is picking me up." She told him then walked away.

The driver looked at her and scoffed, "Pfft fine be like that. Your boyfriend whoever the poor man is can come and chauffeur you around and I bet he gets paid with sex!" He rudely replied as Ben turned up and got out of his car.

"Now that is no way to speak to a young lady now is it?" He spoke politely.

"Should have heard her attitude towards me then, the little bitch has no manners." The driver spat, glaring a look at Eliza who was adjusting her top.

With that Ben just turned away and let the driver be on his way, walking towards Eliza he place a finger under her chin and looked her straight in the eye, "You did not have to be so rude to him you know." He tilted her head back slightly so after she answered he could give her a kiss.

Eliza looked at him then smiled weakly, "I know but I have had a shit morning, everything went wrong for me. I am just so fed up." She sighed, taking Ben's spare hand.

"Then let me treat my girl to some breakfast, we can go to our favorite place. We can not have you starving before the party tonight can I?" Ben chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her.

Eliza smiled when she felt his lips press on hers but as he broke away, she had a glint in her eye, "I would love too but I need to pick up my dress before anything or they will take it back and after the amount, I paid for it. I can not risk it." She bit her lip nervously.

Ben chuckled, "You mean how much I paid for it? You designed it, love. With your fashion career, I am surprised you have not been picked up yet." He took her hand and brought her over to the car before unlocking it.

"I prefer to work as an independent fashion designer, Benny. At least I have more fun that way than working for some shitty employer who doesn't know shit." Eliza chuckled and got in the front seat.

Ben laughed and got into the driver's seat, "Darling, they will need to know things before working in that trade otherwise they would not be a leading fashion company." He told her as he started the car and drove.

"I know that, sweetheart. I meant that some little shit that calls themselves the manager might not know everything that a manager has to besides at least by working independently if it goes wrong it is on my own head and I will not have to shout at anyone." She replied, reaching over to put some music on.

Ben looked over at his girlfriend and chuckled knowing how feisty she could be he just stayed silent and listen to the music she had put on which was Cherry by Lana Del Ray which he knew was her favorite song.

"My cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme and all of my peaches are ruined." Eliza sang quietly knowing Ben was listening.

"I think you should have become a singer instead of a fashion designer, Eliza." Ben smiled to her as he drove through the city.

"You never know, sweetie. I am only twenty-three I could still become a singer." Eliza chuckled as she looked through the window, her brunette hair getting slightly in the way.

After half an hour, Ben had found a place to park his car. Eliza got out and looked over at Ben, "I need to go collect my dress then we can put the dress safe in your car then breakfast." She smiled.

Ben nodded in agreement, "Actually Eliza I need to collect my suit as well. So if I meet you here in say fifteen minutes we can put them in the car." He told her.

"Of course." Eliza smiled.  
Going to the shop alone, Eliza sighed as she thought about the party, she knew some of the people going there as they are friends with Ben, entering the shop she looked around and found where she had to collect her dress from as she walked up to the counter.

"Name please?" The middle-aged woman asked.

"Miss Harley," Eliza replied.

The woman looked and shook her head, "There is not a Miss Harley here, Ma'am." She looked at the young woman.

"Oh, of course, try Cumberbatch," Eliza told her.

The woman's eyes lit up and went to search again, "Ahh yes we have one for Cumberbatch. Are you the young lady that Mr. Cumberbatch is dating?" She whispered quietly passing Eliza the dress.

"None of your business." Eliza promptly replied and took the dress before walking away.

In the suit shop, Ben had just picked up his tuxedo then saw he had a ring box in his pocket as he was going to propose to Eliza this evening for the party. Smiling to himself, he kept the box hidden and out of sight as he made his way back to the car.

After packing the dress and suit into the car, Ben and Eliza had their food. They both decided to go back to Ben's place.

Carrying Eliza through the door, Ben placed her on the sofa, "I believe you were going to repay me." He whispered, kissing her neck softly.

"Hang on big boy, I will repay you tonight. I promise." Eliza kissed him back.

"But Tom will be with us." Ben groaned, placing his hand on her thigh and slightly up her shorts.

"When we are in bed he won't be." Eliza chuckled feeling Ben's hand going up her leg.

"I guess not but I can not wait until tonight, darling." He grumbled.

"Well learn to." Eliza teased as she looked at the time, "Anyway I have to get ready. I need to make myself look perfect." She smiled as she gently pushed Ben off of her.

"You already are perfect." Ben groaned as he felt hit the floor.

"Well to you I am but for a party, I am not." Eliza giggled.

"I am sure you will be the belle of the party, my darling. Do not be too long." Ben smiled as he watched Eliza take her dress and run up the stairs.

Sitting back on the sofa, Ben sighed as he put his fingers through his hair, thinking about Eliza and how she will be at the party he thought about how Tom would be around Eliza, knowing his best friend too well he was worried about Eliza taking more of an interest in Tom then him before he heard a voice coming from upstairs, "Ben!! Do you want to join me? There is plenty of room!" Eliza called out.

"I am coming to my love!" Ben shouted back as he ran up the stairs and started taking his clothes off and joined Eliza in the shower.

"Hey, darling." Eliza purred feeling Ben's hands around her waist, "Can you help me?" She asked.

Ben smiled to himself and grabbed her soap, "Of course." He whispered as he lathered the soap and started to creep his hand between Eliza's legs, "The best place to start." He purred while he softly washed her nether region but he decided to be cheeky and as he washed her he brushed against her clit making Eliza moan softly, "Oooooh did you like that?" Ben asked softly as he rubbed her clit with his large fingers, "Yes...." Eliza purred placing her hands on the shower wall. That was when Ben took advantage and slid his finger inside her which made Eliza draw out a moan, "Beeeeeeeen please." She moaned feeling Ben's finger pumping her, "Yes darling?" Ben teased, "Do it harder please." Eliza begged him making Ben smile as he slipped in another finger inside her.

Once they had finished in the shower, Eliza came into the bedroom wrapped in a towel with Ben not close behind her, "Come, darling, we must get ready."


	2. What Happens At A Party Stays At The Party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom saves Eliza but what else does he have in mind?

Finishing off her make up, Eliza looked over at Ben who was dressed smartly in his tuxedo, "Can you zip me up, sweetie?" She asked softly, shortly after applying her lipstick.

Ben smiled and walked over to her, looking at her in the mirror, drinking her looks, "Something the matter, Benny?" She smiled as Ben zipped her dress up before he answered, "You will be the most beautiful woman in the building." He kissed her bare shoulder.

Eliza turned to face him, standing up with her long, flowing dress and her long, brunette hair up in a braid as she looked at Ben, "I doubt that, darling. There will be more pretty women there then me." She blushed.

Ben chuckled at her answer and took her hand as he lead her down the stairs as so she did not get her heels caught in her dress, "Come do not worry about that tonight, sweetheart. You will be my belle at the ball and not every other woman." He assured her as he grabbed his long coat and took Eliza outside and in to the car he had booked for the evening.

Driving to Southbank, Eliza looked through the window and the city all lit up durning the night, "So beautiful." She whispered but Ben heard her and replied, "Yes, it might be beautiful but not as beautiful as the woman sat next to me." He nudged her and kissed her cheek.

"Shut up." Eliza blushed furiously and playfully nudged Ben but Ben stopped her, "We do not want to ruin your hair and make up or your dress mucking about do we?" He raised his eyebrows cheekily.  
"I will get you back for this Benedict Cumberbatch even if its the last thing I plot." Eliza poked him which made Ben chuckle before he realised they had arrived.

"Here we go." Ben whispered and opened the car door nervously, hearing the paparazzi screaming for him as he bent down and gave his hand out for Eliza, who took his hand and got out to face the photographers who went wild when the saw Eliza.

"Miss Harley!! Give us a smile." One of the photographers spoke.

Eliza glared at him but as she did she heard another male beside her, "Leave her alone, she doesn't deserve to be treated this way especially by you." The man spoke.  
Eliza looked at Ben, thinking it was Ben who said it, "It was not me." He admitted then Eliza looked beside her to find standing next to her, a slim, tall gentleman with light brown hair almost blonde along with stubble, his ocean blue eyes sparkled in the night time light.

"Tom!" Ben smiled, going over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Ben!" Tom smiled and returned his hug then let go before turning his attention on Eliza, "Hello Eliza." He smiled to her.

"Hey Tom." Eliza responded as Ben wrapped an arm around her waist and walked her inside with Tom closely behind.

While inside, Eliza felt very uncomfortable knowing she hardly knew anyone, she looked around and grabbed a drink from the table not knowing Tom had followed her, she downed the contents in one and then took another before Tom spoke, "Are you sure you are okay, Eliza? Did those photographers hurt you?" He asked, placing a hand in her shoulder.

"Yeah, I am okay, thank you for earlier thought. It's just apart from you and Ben, I do not know anyone. No, no, they didn't hurt me. I was going to say something." Eliza replied, feeling a spark between her and Tom as he touched her.

"No worries, I know what those photographers are like, they can not leave anyone alone. I had the same problem when I had a girlfriend all they wanted was photos and to spread rumours. I am glad it has not happened between you and Ben." Tom sighed but his mind was telling him something different, "She is stunning. Do something. Before she goes back to him." His thoughts were telling him.

Seeing Ben talking to another woman, Eliza sighed and looked at Tom, "I guess you hardly know anyone here." She bit her lip nervously.

"Apart from you, Ben and a couple of other people not really. I only came because Ben invited me. I did not want to be rude." Tom spoke, leaning in to Eliza slightly and Eliza did the same but noticing Ben looking over she moved slightly which Tom noticed and move away with a small smile on his face noticing his friend was busy speaking to someone else he took Eliza's hand and pull her in to another room and close the door.

"Tom!" She squealed, "What are you doing? Ben will know we are missing!" She squeaked.

"Then he should pay attention more but Eliza the only reason I came was to see you. When Ben said you was coming, I jumped at the chance to see you." Tom admitted to her, backing Eliza against a wall, "Eliza..." He whispered before he kissed her.

"Tom.. What if Ben comes in?" Eliza gulped.

"Good, let him." Came his reply, in a tone that was rough as he pinned Eliza's hands up. Eliza found his tone disturbing hearing him being so gentle then suddenly change excited her in more ways then Ben could ever think of after which Tom began to take possession of Eliza's body.

Tom had left her defeneless round him, knowing she couldn't use her hands, he started to kiss at her neck the only thing that kept him from turning her around, lifting her dress up and taking her where they stood was his more gentlemanly side.

That big, free hand stroking her side and moving it's way up her arm as he was claiming every bit of it for himself leaving a trail of gooseflesh and tightly peaked nipples in its wake, although knowing he had not touched her anywhere that was particularly intimate he was seeing how she would responded to his touches.

But Eliza's body was fighting with her as she was already moving for him, arching back against him she offered herself to him and Tom noticed how she moved for him, making him stiffen inside his trousers which made them tighter then normal.

Inside the hall, Ben had no idea what had happened between Tom and Eliza, since he had been chatting he hadn't seen Tom around so he went to look for them searching around the hall he bumped in to one of his colleagues he had been working with on the new avengers film, Tom Holland.

"Hey Ben!!" He called and waved as he went over.

"Hello Tom." Ben smiled to the youngster.

Tom looked up at Ben then noticed Ben looking around, "Are you looking for someone?" He curiously asked.

"Yes I am. Have you seen Tom and my girlfriend Eliza around?" Ben asked, hoping he had seen them.

"No sorry. I just got here but I have seen a secret door way over by the table." The Spider-Man actor spoke.

Ben nodded, "I will check. Thank you Tom. Enjoy your evening." He smiled and walked away.

"You too!" Tom replied.

Ben shook his head, "Nah Eliza wouldn't cheat on me. She is too loyal. Besides Tom is my best friend he wouldn't do that." He spoke to himself.

In the secret room, Eliza was helping Tom with his tight trouser problem as she knelt down and winked at him, "Eliza, we might have to do this another time, my love. I hear someone behind the door. Not saying don't stop because I would love for you to sit on my cock as I make you cum but we will have to make each other cum another night, darling." His British accent made Eliza weak. 

Eliza then stood up and played with Tom's bow tie then looked at him, moving her fingers to his jawline, she neared him and whispered, "I would love to make you cum, Tom. Imagine your cum inside me and mine over your cock, it would feel good as our juices mixed together and running down my thighs."

Tom stood there mouth slightly open, "Maybe my dirty girl needs to be taught a lesson from her daddy, eh?" He teased her.

"Maybe she does need a good spanking from daddy but it will have to be another night." She pouted.

"Oooooh princess, you will need daddy's number in case you get a little bit lonely while Ben isn't around." Tom reached in to his pocket and grabbed his phone.

"Of course." Eliza smiled and grabbed her phone from her garter on her leg and handed it to him.

Tom took her phone and tapped in his number, feeling how warm her phone was from being pressed against her thigh he kept it in his hand a little while before handing it back, "There you go darling."

"Thank you, sweetie." Eliza replied just as Ben came through the door making both Eliza and Tom look at him innocently.

"What are you two up too?" Ben asked, knowing what Tom was like.

"Nothing, me and Eliza was just talking about what happened earlier. I was just inquiring if one of those ghastly photographers hurt her." Tom flashed his signature smile. 

"Tom was just worried about me that's all as you both know what those paps are like." Eliza backed up Tom after knowing what truly happened.

"Of course, my petal. We wouldn't want you hurt now would we? Thank you, Tom. I owe you one." Ben took Eliza's hand before tapping his best friends shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Ben. Eliza was not harmed she is safe that's all that matters." Tom looked at Eliza sweetly which made Eliza's heart flutter.

"True she is thanks to you. Anyway me and Eliza better be off we have photos to be taken." Ben sighed as he took Eliza out of the room but before closing the door and leaving Tom alone, Eliza looked at him and winked before blowing him a kiss then whispered silently, "I will text you." She then closed the door and walked away with Ben.

Tom smiled knowing he had her right where he wanted her, which was them both to fall for one another but knowing he had to get Ben out the picture first was another task he had to sort out.


	3. Deception and Lies.

A few days after the events of the award party, Eliza was thinking about Tom, looking at her phone then over towards Ben she smiled and went over to him, cuddling him from behind she started to kiss his neck, "Ben..." Eliza purred to him, moving her hand down to his trousers.

Ben groaned feeling Eliza's hand touch him, "Eliza..." He moaned, taking her hand and placing her hand inside his trousers so she could feel him growing hard, "Feel how much you turn me on? You excite me so much my love." He whispered.

"Ohhh I feel you darling." Eliza nibbled the bottom of his ear, "But could you go out and grab me some of my fabrics I ordered a couple of days ago, pretty please." She asked softly.  
Ben turned around as Eliza took her hand out of his trousers, "Of course darling." He kissed her and got up, "I won't be long. I need to pick up a few bits in the shops anyway." He chimed and grabbed the keys to the car with Eliza following behind him, "Stay safe and drive safely." She tip toed up and kissed him goodbye, "I will my love." He kissed her back and walked away to his car and got in then drove away.

Seeing Ben drive away, Eliza went running upstairs and grabbed her iPhone and scrolled straight to Tom's number then messaged him,

"Hello daddy ;) xx"

Sitting his living room watching some movie, Tom had his phone in his hand seeing the message Eliza had sent him made his heart flutter and a huge smile creep on his face not hearing from her since the day after the party he was happy to see her message,

"Hello darling, how is my favourite princess ;) xx"

Eliza laid on the bed she shared with Ben, she squealed when Tom had answered her,

"I am alright my love but I am lonely. I managed to get rid of Ben for a few hours so if you like to come over and daddy can teach me a lesson. xx"

Tom read her messaged and snapped out of his thoughts knowing Eliza had got rid of Ben just so she could see him made him knew how much she cared for him so he quickly changed in to a shirt and jeans before replying to Eliza,

"I am on my way my darling. Just make sure you are ready for daddy for when he arrives xx."

With his last message he ran to his hallway and grabbed his car keys and ran off to his car before driving to Ben's house as fast as he could get there because of the London traffic.

Inside the bedroom, Eliza ran to her wardrobe wondering what to wear she looked for her corset and stockings and grabbed them out, taking off her clothes she already had on, she wrapped the corset around her and tightly done up the strings, then clipped on the stockings to match the corset after which she grabbed her sheer robe and quickly brushed her hair before running down the stairs to hear a knock on the door, knowing who it was Eliza called out, "Come in, Tom! The door is open for you!" She sat sexily on the sofa with her legs slightly open.

Hearing her, Tom let himself in and hung his jacket up on the peg before looking around for her, "Where are you, princess?" He looked up the stairs then down the hall way, "I will find you, you naughty girl. You can not hide from me." He walked through the hall way.

"If you want me come and find me." Eliza teased him, taking a sip of her drink and waiting for Tom to find her.

Tom heard her from the living room and smirked nearing the door he saw her sitting there with her robe slightly open and her legs open waiting for him, "You naughty girl, daddy hasn't told you to be a slut. I might have to tie you to the nearest chair and eat you." Tom growled, which was a huge turn on for Eliza.

Eliza stood up from her seat and neared him, "I like to see you try, lover boy. Tie me up, eat me then give me a good spanking for being such a bad girl." She teased before slapping his bum, making Tom tense slightly.

"Oh Tom, darling would you mind being a gent and taking my drink? Would be such a shame to waste it."  
Still stunned Tom reached for the glass and took it out of Eliza's hand and then turned the tables around as he turned her around and pinned her down on to the table, rubbing his semi hard self on her.

"I believe you said that you were going to tie me up and eat me? Well you've got me restrained, so how about you start that eating part?" With that Eliza parted her legs, and with Toms large arm span it gave Eliza room to move, Eliza teased him by pulling up her leg up. She was spread open to him, when Tom looked down to the apex of Eliza's thighs to see her glistening cunt ready and open. "Now be a good boy and eat me up eh."   
Tom gently lowered his head, his stubble tickling against Eliza's smooth, soft thighs until she felt his hot tongue run up the length of her already ready slit.  
Eliza rested her head on the table as Tom worked between her silky legs she started to seductivly move her hips, writhing on the table. When she rake her blue eyes down Tom's body, she saw his back muscles twitching making her cunt pulse even more, timed perfectly for Tom's tongue to delve inside her, making Eliza cry out in pleasure and release all over Tom's tongue for him to taste her.

"Mmmmm bloody gorgeous, so sweet and morish. I will need some more of you before I leave." Tom pushed himself up, making his crotch level with your eyes for the briefest moment, allowing you to see a second rather promising bulge that could make this an afternoon to remember.  
Tom released Eliza of her bonds then looked at her laying on the table, "On your feet." He ordered in a tone he knew would make Eliza wet for him.

Eliza sat up then pushed her up off the table and slowly walked over to Tom, her thin hips swinging seductively until she found herself standing in front of him. Tom towered over her five foot six frame, the heels making a lousy attempt at lengthening your frame, facing Tom, and pushing her chest out just to draw his attention to her chest. Eliza ran her hands down his muscular chest to the waistband of his jeans, slipping her fingers in gently stroking the hair that brushed against your fingers. Suddenly Eliza felt a strong pair of hands on her hips, gently pulling her towards his body, feeling the satisfying hardness against her crotch. Tom's hands gripped her harder as Eliza spread her legs slightly, knowing it would show her stockings more.

 

Eliza looked up at Tom as started to unbutton his shirt, feeling his hands rest on her hips he started to growl, "You are undoing the wrong bit darling." He groaned. "I was just getting there." Eliza smiled admiring his chest then moved her hand down to his jeans then pulled the zipper down, and let his jeans fall slightly down his legs. Eliza was certainly not disappointed with what she had just unwrapped. Thick and meaty, his cock was huge so as you closed your hand around it, feeling the hot hardness, you pumped a little, enticing a moan from him.

"Shush shush." Eliza purred as she lowered her peachy lips to him, she knew she were going to have be easy, the man's girth was so wide, wider then she had ever seen. He was definitely a two hander with room to spare.

 

Eliza wetted her lips slowly and pressed them against his tip, rubbing the pre-cum over them, mixing with her nude lipstick to form an erotic lip gloss. Eliza slowly opened her mouth carefully taking him inside her mouth, sliding down a couple of inches, her mouth was full, Eliza decided to grip the rest with both of her hands. Barely room to move her tongue with her mouth this full and stretched, she started slowly, knowing that with all muscles she gently worked them so they would stretch a little more.

Feeling her working slowly on him, Tom took to his advantage and gave Eliza another half inch to contend with. All the time Eliza's mouth was working her way on Tom as he stood proudly knowing that his best friend's girl was giving him such bliss, his large hands working into her long hair before pulling on it pretending it was a reign, as he started to fuck her mouth, enjoying the slight of his glistening cock slide in and out of her tight lips.

As Eliza worked on the hard cock that was now being thrust deep into her throat at a punishing rate.  
Tom spoke,never breaking his rhythm.  
"I'm not going to cum in your mouth my pretty little slut. I want to cum buried inside you so you can carry around my cum and Ben would not know that his perfect girl had been touched by another."   
With that he grasped the sides of Eliza's head as he pumped he was getting close, and sharply pulled out, making Eliza gag slightly and himself moan deeply.

"Bed or table?" Tom asked, helping Eliza up and undoing her corset, "It was ruining the perfect view." He threw the corset to one side.

"Lets go to the bedroom." Eliza answered as Tom lifted her and ran straight to the bedroom.

"Now it's time to really get this party started. Heels off please, then onto the bed. Kneel in the middle." Tom ordered.

Eliza kicked her heels off and got up onto the bed, kneeling in the middle of the bed facing the headboard, legs wide apart just because she felt like assuming a position that a slut would take. .  
Eliza then felt the bed dip behind her, and Tom's hands were soon riding up her thin ribcage then feeling Tom working his hand down the wet, swollen lips of her cunt ,Tom worked his fingers into Eliza's tight hole, she could feel it stretching around his fingers, slipping in his large finger which made Eliza grab his arm slightly, "Tooom." She mewled. Tom bent down and started to kiss her neck, "I am not going to leave here until you are filled with my cum darling." He growled down her ear adding another two fingers to the one that had been delving and sliding deep within Eliza. "Tom please let me cum." Eliza begged him opening her legs more so Tom could get deeper, "I want you to cum on me darling not on my fingers." He roughly took his fingers out making Eliza squeal while Tom lifted himself up and nestled behind her his cock resting between her soaking lips as he position the tip of his cock against her dripping hole. Tom sank into her, sighing through her nose as her cunt was stretched. Eliza certainly was not a virgin, but with something that thick stretching her walls, it was a tight fit and she was glad for the warm up Tom had given her. Tom worked his cock slowly in and out of Eliza's cunt, getting a little deeper with each insertion, until he was fully sheaved within you. He pressed his body against yours and spoke softly into your ear.

While moving her hips around Tom's cock, Tom reached round and grabbed your tits as he started to work his magic on her cunt, as Eliza started to get in to a rhythm with her hips as they both started to moaning, Eliza cried out in lust. This was becoming the ride of Eliza's life, riding the stallion between her legs. Tom reached down in front and pressed his finger down onto her swollen clit, working the ridges against it, rubbing in a circular motion until Eliza felt that burn deep down within her that signified that her orgasm wasn't far off.

"Yes cum for me darling, I want to feel you tighten around my cock before I spill into you" Tom looked over Eliza's shoulder.  
Eliza looked over her shoulder at him and grinned, working her hips harder against Tom's thrusts.  
"Harder, split me in two" was all she replied.  
Tom did not disappoint he upped his pace, punishing her hole until Eliza were gasping for air, her orgasm hitting you like a blot of electricity.

Eliza then suddenly felt a hand slide under her and plunge into her cunt, scooping her juices, Tom licked up what was on his hand, "Beautiful." He chimed as he peppered her neck with kisses. As Eliza still being rocked by Tom's efforts to finish deep within her, with a groan Tom pushed one final time against her as Eliza grabbed the headboard hearing Tom groan and feeling his shoot his warm cum inside her letting Eliza know he had finished.

Falling down from their high, Eliza looked at the time and gasped, "Shit Ben will be on his way home!" She quickly looked at Tom and jumped off the bed but Tom grabbed her and pulled her on top of him, smiling he whispered in her ear, "That was perfect my darling."

Eliza kissed him softly, "The ride of my life my love." She purred as she slowly lifted her self off him not really wanting she quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed a pair of shorts and a vest top, knowing Tom was watching her changing she wiggled her bum teasingly.

Tom chuckled knowing what she was up to, he grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around him and went downstairs with Eliza following him to the living room. Tom then picked up his clothes and quickly changed, looking at the beauty in front of him, he felt his heart race, "Deception, is such a bad thing." He smiled to her, "You should know, we are in the together." Eliza helped him button up his shirt then kissed him on the lips, "I guess I better be off but you know where I am if you need me, my sweetheart." Tom sadly spoke, making his way to the hall way to grab his jacket, "Of course, my love. Text me to let me know you are safe." Eliza sighed softly, watching him putting on his jacket and reaching for the door handle, "You know I will." Tom turned and kissed her before heading out and back home.

As Eliza waved Tom off, she quickly picked up her corset and threw them in to the cupboard so Ben would not tell what had happened while he was away, hearing Ben's jaguar pull up she just quietly sat on the sofa reading her book as he quietly walked in, "Hello darling." Ben's voice echoed.


	4. A Rose Between Two Thorne

Eliza looked up from her book and smiled, “Hello my love.” She cooed, putting her book down and ran up to help Ben with the bags.   
Ben saw what she was going to do, pulling away he walked in to the kitchen, “Let me do it, Eliza. I am taller so I will be able to reach up in to the cupboards.” He chuckled, earning a raspberry from Eliza, “Doing that my dear will get you no where.” He put the bags down and grabbed Eliza’s hand.

Eliza gazed up at Ben, trying to not picture Tom in her mind, she lent up on tiptoe and kissed him, “Ohhh I need that.” Ben returned her kiss but as he did, Eliza’s phone vibrated, “Tell whoever that is to fuck off.” Ben spoke agitated.

Eliza giggled slightly, knowing who it might of been she let Ben put away what was in the bags and walked quietly to the living room to open her phone, 

“I never knew you was so dirty princess. Not so innocent after all are you ;)” 

Eliza’s eyes widened seeing the message as she quickly replied, 

“Never judge a book by its cover, Tommy. You never know what secrets they might reveal ;)” 

Quickly putting her phone back in her pocket, she felt it vibrate again which made her giggle and Ben look at her, “Who is it, darling?” He asked politely.

“Someone wants me to design something for them and they have asked me if I like to go round and talk about it.” She pouted.

Ben smiled at her, “Go on then, my love. I am sure whatever they want you to design it will be perfect.” He pulled her in for a kiss before grabbing her a pair of tights for her shorts, “You might need these, if your are going out in your denim shorts.” He handed her patterned tights to her.

Eliza smiled gleefully as she took the tights and took her shorts off in front of Ben, “I should not be any more then three to four hours. If I am any later I will let you know.” 

Ben frowned at the time limit Eliza gave knowing it does not normally take that long with her clients, he grabbed her wrist as she was midway pulling her shorts up, “Who is he, Eliza? I smelt after shave as soon as I walked in. You have been seeing someone behind my back haven’t you?” He questioned her. 

“I have not had anyone here, Ben! It was your aftershave you smelt!!!” Eliza lied cleverly, “Besides why would I want to cheat on you eh? You have been the best boyfriend anyone could hope to have!” She snapped at him.

Ben looked fiercely at her, “Oh darling, you should know me by now, I never wear aftershave that smells like tangerines but I know a man who does.” He smirked darkly.

Eliza rolled her eyes, “Are you going to let me go see my client or are you just going to lecture me about male aftershave?” She asked sarcastically, looking at her nude coloured nails.

“Sarcasm does not suit you, my love.” Ben walked over to her, thinking he was going to kiss her she leaned her head up, just perfect enough for Ben to move her hair and whisper in her ear, “I hope Tom approves of your sarcasm.” 

Eliza ignored him, grabbing the keys to her little sporty mini, she took her phone out and looked at the message, 

“Cheeky…well I am yet to discover more of your secrets then ;).” 

Eliza giggled as she started the car and drove off through the city.  
……………………..

Driving up to Tom’s drive way, Eliza quickly sorted out herself out wiping her tears away, she looked up at the sweet house, Tom owned. Nervously going up to the door, she used the knocker and waited for Tom to answer.

Inside Tom was reading as he heard the door, smiling to himself he got himself up and casually walked to door and opened it only to find Eliza standing there crying, “He knows Tom, he knows about us.” She sobbed as Tom took her hand and brought her inside, “Would you like a tea or coffee?” He asked softly, wiping a rouge tear away from Eliza’s cheek, “Coffee please, Tom.” She sniffled as Tom filled up the kettle and put it on to boil. 

Giving her a box of tissues, Tom walked in to his delicately cleaned living room and sat on the sofa with her, hearing the kettle boil, Tom darted out in to the kitchen and made himself an earl grey tea and a coffee for Eliza, “Do you take sugar, darling?” He asked sweetly, “Yes I take two small teaspoons.” Eliza answered.

Bringing in their drinks, Tom perched himself right next to Eliza and wrapped his arm around her and pulling her slim body closer to his.

“How did he find out, darling? I know neither of us said anything.” Tom asked, twirling a strand of Eliza’s hair around his fingers, “Apparently he smelt your aftershave just as he came in, he even gave me a lecture about him not wear that brand and that he knew a man that did.” She spoke, making Tom chuckle slightly, “Well Ben does like to lecture sometimes he has even done it with me, so I smipithise with you.” He looked down at her trying resist the urge to kiss her and take advantage of the situation, until his phone started to ring taking his phone he found out it was Ben that was calling him, “Shit!” He cursed, looking at Eliza, “Answer it.” She told him, “Otherwise he will come and search for me and that will not look good with me sitting on your sofa.” 

Tom bit his lip slightly as he answered, “Hello Ben.” He cheerfully spoke trying to act like everything was normal.  
“Hello Tom, me and Eliza had a fight and I was wondering if you have seen her?” 

“I am sorry to hear but I have not seen Eliza since the party three weeks ago.” Tom answered, looking straight at Eliza and winked knowing his acting skills were showing.

“Mmmm okay, I may of been a bit harsh on her, I thought she might of gone off with you behind my back .”

“No she loves you dearly, Ben. I am nothing more then a friend to her honestly.” 

Eliza’s eyes widened as she grabbed her coffee Tom made her off the table and smirked in to the cup making sure Tom noticed which earned her Tom grabbing her hand tightly.

“I know you are, Tom. You are a good friend to the pair of us. I guess I have to wait until Eliza comes home so I can talk to her.” 

“She may of just gone for a drive and turned her phone off, it is a good way of clearing the mind.” 

“I am sure she has anyway I better leave you to it. I will speak to you later.”

“Speak to you later, Ben.” Tom hung up and walked straight over to Eliza, “I do believe you dearly beloveded is looking for you.” He teased, his inner Loki started to show as he sat himself back down and pulled Eliza on top of him causing Eliza to squeal, looking at beauty sitting on top of him, he moved her hair to one side and started to kiss her neck, “Stay with me, Eliza.”

Eliza stunned by his words looked at him, “Yes I would love to stay with you, Tom.” She put her hand through his blondish hair and kissed his lips softly, Tom in return gave her on of his smiles and hugged her tightly, “We do not even have to stay in London, we can move out of London.” He chirped as he went to lay her down across his sofa, “But what about our families? Also my clothes if Ben notices them missing he will know something is wrong.” She wrapped her legs around Tom’s hips but as she did Tom looked at her with a twinkle in his clearly blue eyes, “Then we tell him together. We can share the burden.” He traced his finger over her jawline, “But Tom, you and Ben have been friends for years. I don’t want to be the reason you both hate each other.” Eliza bit her lip as Tom raised his eye brow, “I think we are in this to deep now darling also we are both to blame. So I am not letting him blame just you when I had a part to play as well.” He kissed her softly, “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too, Tom.” Eliza hugged him as Tom fell in her arms, “I have been waiting for you to say that for years.” He admitted, “Now lets go tell Ben.” He climbed off Eliza and gave her his hand to help her up, “Like you said, we are in this together.” She assured him knowing his nerves were showing, “I am right beside you.”

Feeling her kiss him, gave him another shot of adrenaline as he headed out to his car, “Leave you car here, it will be safe here.” He smiled and beckoned her in to his car.

Eliza carefully opened the door and slowly climbed in, noticing how clean it was made her nervous about making a mess, “You do not need to be nervous. I know I keep my house and car clean but it is only because I have pride in them.” Tom chuckled seeing her tense up.

“I know but I am always worried about causing a mess as I am a little bit of a messy person.” She giggled, “Especially with all my fashion stuff.” 

Tom smiled hearing her voice was like music to him as he started to drive, he put on Eliza’s favourite song by Lana Del Ray, Cherry.  
“My cherries and wine, my rosemary and thyme.” Eliza sung as she looked out the window and at the London city, then back at Tom who placed a hand on her leg as he drove. Placing her hand on top of his, she sighed softly and contently.

……………………………

As Tom drove in to the drive way of Ben’s house, Eliza felt her nerves getting the better of her, “Tom, what if this is a bad idea. He will be mad.” Tom opened her door and watched her climb out, taking her hand he held her tightly, “We will be okay, trust me.” He assured her and walked up to the door, knocking it on softly.

Hearing the door, Ben shot up and ran through the hall and answered to find Tom standing there with Eliza, “I thought she was not with you?” He narrowed his eyes and went to hug Eliza but she refused, “We have something to tell you.” Eliza spoke to him, getting between the two men. 

Ben felt his anger rising but he let them both in, knowing what they were going to say he let them both in the living room as he sat down, “Well?” He spat.

Eliza shielded Tom, making Ben more alert and more curious but Tom moved her to one side, looking his friend in the eye he took a deep breath, “It is true me and Eliza did have an affair behind you back.” He truthfully told Ben.

Ben felt his rage fill him as he hit Tom, “You bastard!!!” He shouted, “I thought you was my friend but all this time all you wanted was to get between my girlfriends legs!!!” He roared and went to hit him again but Eliza got in the way, “I won’t let you hurt him again! You want to hit someone hit me! It was not just Tom who did this it was me as well. I let him lead me on and yes I accepted his advances.” She admitted seeing a side of Ben she did not like as she heard Tom groaning to get up, “Maybe if you was to give Eliza more intimate attention she might not have to seek it from me!!!” Tom roared and broke Ben’s nose, “If you lay one hand on her you will get more then a broken nose.” 

Getting between them, Eliza looked at them both and put her hands on their chests to stop them lunging for each other, “Get off me, you slut!” Ben pulled away from her, “Calling me names when you Tom is right is childish.” She replied as Tom took her hand, “If you are going to defend you new boyfriend so much why don’t you go and live with him!” He snapped then looked at Tom and smiled, “Never know Tom she might do it to you as well.” He chuckled darkly.

Tom huffed as he watched Eliza run upstairs to grab her stuff, “At least I won’t use her as arm candy.” He darkly bit back, “Or maybe I should tell her see what she does then. I will be far worse then having sex with me.” 

Ben looked his old friend, “You wouldn’t dare.” He snarled watching Tom smile his Loki smile, “Oh I would maybe I should go upstairs and tell her.” He walked to the stairs and started making his way up them.

Making his way in to the bedroom, Tom saw Eliza on the bed with her clothes, sitting beside her he cuddled her softly, “At least now we can be together now.” He cooed to her, pulling her close to him.

“True we can. Could you be a darling and help me pack?” She asked softly making Tom smile, “Thats my girl.” He stood up and found a pair of bright pink panties and picked them up, noticing Eliza blush, he put them in his jean pocket, “Ehehehe.” He looked in the pile to see what else he could find until a pillow went flying past his head, “Oi! Stop looking and help me!” Eliza laughed.

Tom picked the pillow and hit her with it, “There thats called payback.” He chuckled and started to fold some of Eliza’s clothing neatly in to her Ted Baker suitcase, “I get you back for that, Hiddleston.” She stuck her tongue out at him, “You want to be careful with that tongue, Harley. I might have a good use for it.” Tom put more clothes in her case as Eliza giggled and went in to her wardrobe and sighed looking at her dresses she had worn to events with Ben, “Leave them, I know better ones then that.” Tom looked at them and pulled her back to the pile of clothes that need her attention, “I think these need you attention.” Tom teased and pushed her down on the bed, “How can I give them my attention when my man is laying on top of me.” Eliza kissed his nose.

Wondering what was taking them so long, Ben went upstairs to hear Eliza giggling, “Tom stop it…” Ben barged in to see Tom laying between Eliza’s legs, “I thought you was clearing you stuff and leaving? Not fucking on MY bed. Oh no wait you already have!” Ben harshly spoke.  
“We are and besides it was not YOUR bed it was mine. So I can fuck whoever I like in this bed and another thing Benedict. You are chucking me out of MY house. My mum gave me this house not long after she passed away remember? So you should be the one leaving.” Eliza wiggled her way out of Tom’s grasp and confronted Ben. 

Ben away from Eliza knowing he was scared of her, “Fine I will pack my things and leave you two fucking each other in peace.” He got up in to Eliza’s face making Tom get protective, “You heard the lady. Pack up and leave.” Tom defended Eliza.

After Ben had left, Eliza looked at Tom and then looked at his eye, seeing how much it had swollen, she sighed but Tom put his hand under her chin, “Do not blame yourself for this. I may of deserved it but at least it got me you.” His British accent purred, “Now we have what the call a dilemma, shall we live here or at mine?” He asked her playfully.

Eliza kissed him softly, “Well what we could do is rent this place out then we can live in yours or unless you don’t want to.” She bit her lip.

“Of course I want you to stay with me, I did not get this black eye for nothing plus renting this place is a fantastic idea.” Tom agreed with her purposal as Eliza packed up the rest of her belongings. 

………………………

Settling in with her new surroundings, Eliza was making Tom breakfast, only wearing knickers and her vest top she played some music from her phone and started to dance around the kitchen to Olly Murs and his latest song, “Come and teach me how to dance.” She sung, not knowing Tom was watching her, “I thought I taught you how to dance last night, darling.” He teased making his presence know to Eliza, “Fucking shit! Do you ever turn your dirty mode off? I thought you was a gentleman.” She winked teasingly at him before handing him his first earl grey of the day.

Tom chuckled as he lent on the side, “I am a gentleman in the street darling but indoors with you I am a devil in the sheets.” He took a sip of his tea before Eliza could reply. 

Eliza chuckled, “Don’t I know it, I am covered in marks.” She grabbed her cup of coffee and quickly sipped it, “I am making an omelette for breakfast. I hope you don’t object.”

“No objections here.” Tom smiled until he saw Ben pulling up in his drive, “Did you call Ben here?” He asked quickly.

Eliza looked at him and shook her head, “After what he has done to us, I don’t think so darling.” She bit her lip wondering what her wanted, until a shirt hit her in the face, “Put my shirt on, I am not having anyone seeing you like that. That is for my eyes only.” Tom told her.

Eliza put his shirt on as Tom answered the door, “Hello…” He nervously spoke as Ben looked at him, “Hello.” He greeted him as Tom greeted him indoors, “We are just having breakfast we got up a little late.” He explained as Ben heard Olly murs music playing and Eliza singing, “In a dark room me and you are touching.. you and I…you and I.” 

Ben walked to the living room as Tom darted in the kitchen to check on Eliza then went to the living room, “So what brings you here?” Tom asked him making Ben get up, “I was wrong to hit you and shout at you. You are my oldest friend.” Ben told him but Tom was cautious, seeing Eliza dishing up his breakfast and coming in to the living room to give it to him, “There you go, sweetheart.” She smiled and kissed his cheek then she saw Ben, “Can I have a coffee please?” Ben asked her softly, making Tom sink in to the sofa slightly, “You have arms and legs.” She spat at him.

Ben bit his lip and got up but Tom stop him, “I wouldn’t,let me.” He spoke, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Tom watched Eliza cooking her breakfast and dancing around until he grabbed her hand, “Eliza, I know Ben hasn’t exactly been nice but do not fall to his level. It might shock him if you are being nice to him.” He smiled to her.

Eliza looked at Tom and smiled, “You are right.” She spoke and put the kettle on and as soon as the kettle boiled she made Ben a cup of coffee. 

Walking out of the kitchen, Eliza went to hand Ben his coffee, “Exactly how you like it.” She smiled but Ben beckoned her to sit down, pulling Tom’s shirt down a little she sat next to him, Tom walked in and came and sat right beside her, putting his hand on her bare leg she looked at Ben, “What did you want to talk to us about?” She asked.

Ben noticed Tom’s hand rubbing Eliza’s bare leg and kept his eyes level with Eliza, “I wanted to apologise to you both. I acted terribly. I know I should of given you more attention, Eliza. I guess it is my fault that you went Tom.” Ben drunk his coffee and sighed, “I think we are all to blame, Ben. Me, Tom and yourself. There is no individual fault here.” Eliza took his hand while holding Tom’s, “I should of ended it with you rather then stringing you along like I did. Then me and Tom would of been free to be together.” She looked down but Tom squeezed her hand, “I should of known better but we can not change what has happened. All we can do is move on and if so try and be friends.” Tom smiled.

“I think it be for the best but yes I agree with being friends.” Ben chirped at the couple in front of him, putting the empty cup down and getting up, “I should be going I have a audition to attend.” He chimed.

Eliza and Tom both got up and smiled, following Ben to the door, “Good luck, Ben.” Eliza gave him a peck on the cheek making Ben blush as Tom smiled, “Good luck mate.” He looked at him as Ben opened the door and climbed in to his car and drove away.


End file.
